


The Rules of Christmas

by lysanatt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Hints at D/s, M/M, No sex - just talk about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 23:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt/pseuds/lysanatt
Summary: Kolivan is not sure what to think of this Christmas all the Earthlings are so fond of. Lance has his own interpretation of tradition, one that greatly benefits their relationship. Kolivan is definitely warming up to these silly habits.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Despite the title, this is not connected to the other two Rules-verse fics - it's just silly Christmas fluff not fitting the tone of the Rules verse.
> 
> It started out as a brief commentfic to [a post](http://puppetmaster55.tumblr.com/post/168115824240/imagine-lance-knitting-kolivan-a-sweater-and) about Kolivan, Lance and knitting. Then [studiomugen@tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/studiomugen/168620854330) made me a wonderful Christmas-themed piece of Kolivance art; Lance gift-wrapped in red ribbons and Kolivan being very perplexed about it. I ship it. Bunnies happen. And so did a second part.

"What is it?" Lance begins to open the small package. The paper is slightly wrinkled. There's a pink bow on top of it. Lance studies the creases and the slight tear. "Trouble with the talons?"

Kolivan looks like he's attempting to sink into the floor. "Yes. I have little experience in gift wrapping."

Lance grins. Kolivan’s courtship has had several interesting twists and turns, some of which Lance enjoyed very much. This one is new, though. He winks at Kolivan and pushes the paper aside. Inside the package is… a sock.

"A sock? One sock?" Lance’s one eyebrow moves up a floor. It's a very nice sock, red and blue stripes, soft and fluffy and perhaps a few sizes too small. "Is this some kind of—"

Kolivan fidgets. He fidgets. Lance tries not to laugh, he really does. Kolivan looks hurt. There’s a frown too. There is always a frown, but this one is deeper.

"I am not well-versed in the many facets of this human dating. It is very different from Galra courtship. Is it not customary to exchange these kinds of knits?" 

Before Lance can say anything—it is after all not easy to laugh and talk at the same time—Kolivan adds, "I apologize. I did not show you proper respect. I should have known that it was not enough. I tried. Knitting is a difficult discipline. I would have made two pieces, but I wanted to reciprocate immediately." Kolivan stretches and flexes his fingers. "Knitting is hard."

"No, I mean… anyone could use a sock," Lance manages between gulps of air, wiping off drying tears of laughter. 

Kolivan brushes his fingers—talons carefully retracted—over the sleeve of the Christmas sweater he is wearing. The one that Lance made for him. "Your courting gift pleases me greatly. I wanted to give you something similar. I failed."

For once, Lance’s brain kicks in, super fast. "Oh, of course. I hadn't realized it is time for our special Christmas courtship. We use socks. One at a time. On Earth, I mean. How clever of you to do research on our traditions."

Kolivan looks baffled, as baffled as he is able, seeing that he’d win at Poker everywhere, what with the permanent stern expression on his face. "One?"

"Mhmm," Lance says. "We put little gifts in them for the ones we love, like delicacies or stupid little trinkets. This will do very nicely."

This time Kolivan looks pleased. "I will be very grateful if you will tell me more about this Christmas courting of yours."

Lance nods before he steps up to Kolivan, pulling him down by the braid so that he can kiss him. "Definitely." He makes a smug smile. "Now if you'll come with me into the bedroom, let me tell you about the mistletoe. We hang it by the bed, and every time you're near it, you have to satisfy the person you are with—in this case: me."

Kolivan nods, clearly interested. Of course he is. They have the best sex ever in that bedroom. "Intriguing concept. I shall do my best."

"I know." Lance grabs Kolivan’s hand and leads him towards his small bedroom. He'll tell Kolivan the truth about the mistletoe tomorrow. After they have had some fun in bed.

Yeah, tomorrow. Maybe.


	2. 2

"If I understand correctly, your god was executed, revived and now you drink his blood and eat his flesh in religious ceremonies?" Kolivan frowns, trying to wrap his mind around the concept of religious cannibalism. Why anyone would do something that savage is beyond him, and he's Galra.

"No, no. It's—" Lance smiles up at him, the ridiculous red bow flopping around on top of his head. "It's a symbol. It's not actual flesh and blood. Wine and bread. We… we reenact the last supper that Christ had with his disciples. It has nothing to do with Christmas. Christmas is about his birthday." He tries to gesticulate, but his movement is restricted by a generous length of red ribbon, wrapped nicely around Lance's hands and body. Kolivan has no idea as to why Lance has done so, but it is pretty.

"Ah." Kolivan is not sure he understands. Earth customs are strange. "And the mistletoe? I have served you every time we have encountered it. Well, I hope."

"Not complaining." Lance smiles and shows his white, blunt teeth, something that makes Kolivan's stomach upset in a way that doesn't feel entirely unpleasant. A little like some of those Earth insects have decided to take up habitation in his system. Butterflies. "More than well," Lance elaborates. "Haven't had better for… ever." He squirms and sighs, like his body thrives on being well-used.

Kolivan's manhood stirs. For a moment he lets himself slide, forgetting training and mental strength in favor of the memory of Lance under him, begging for his cock, slender legs wrapped tightly around Kolivan's back. Mmm. Kolivan sighs silently. He haven't seen any mistletoe anywhere but in their room; he hopes it is not customary to serve all and every human or Altean found in close proximity of it. Kolivan does not want to do that. Even though Shiro is handsome, Hunk is gorgeous, and Keith is… Keith is… No.

"And the mistletoe?" Kolivan inquires carefully as not to offend the finer sentiments of his Earthling boyfriend. "If Princess Allura stands under—"

"No!" Lance's eyes widen. Lance is not supposed to look like that: like something scared him or surprised him. Lance's mouth narrows, his lips are pressed together for an instant before he speaks. "I might have exaggerated a little bit. The mistletoe." He coughs, looking increasingly guilty. "I swear I won't do it again. You're just supposed to kiss the person, like on the cheek, not erm—"

"Fuck?" The expression tumbles over Kolivan's lips with less resistance than it did six months ago, when he first learned that Lance wanted that, and more. Since then, Kolivan has heard the word used in a number of variations: moaned, whispered, cried out loud, even screamed at a few memorable occasions. Lance is loud when they have intercourse. "I don't have to fuck anyone but you?"

"Would you have? Attempted, I mean?" Lance looks a little ashamed, and somewhat anxious. "Do you want to…" He looks down for a tick, then up. "I don't think I thought it through."

"Of course I would not. Loyalty and honor are incompatible with infidelity. I would have declined. Besides, I desire only you." Kolivan crosses his arms over his chest. He stares calmly at Lance, not entirely surprised that the mistletoe tradition was but another of Lance's jokes. Not a very amusing one. Kolivan is not amused. Well-laid, granted—several times—but not amused.

Lance lets out a relieved sigh. "Thank God."

Kolivan retracts his claws and pulls lightly at the red ribbon that restricts Lance's movements in a strangely appealing way. As if he cannot run away. As if he has to stay, waiting for Kolivan to decide when to untie him. The mere thought of it makes the winged insects in his bowel flutter again. "And this? Another of your made-up customs?"

Lance hisses softly as Kolivan pulls the ribbon, so he does it again. His suit feels very tight.

"I'm your Christmas gift," Lance says, looking up at Kolivan with eyes that sparkle. "We give each other gifts for Christmas, you know that already. But this—" Lance tries to pull his hands apart. He can't; the ribbon is wrapped too tight around them. "This is for you and me only. Your gift. To do with as you please."

Kolivan takes a step forward, standing close to Lance. He raises a finger, claw sliding out, before he puts it under Lance's chin, forcing him to look up. "As you know I am not experienced in the art of gift-wrapping. Gifts break easily. And I might not be able to untie you."

The intake of air is loud. It might be a moan. "No, I didn't think you would." Lance swallows and licks his lips. "But I'm still dressed."

For once, Kolivan cannot control his facial expression. A smile tinged with cruelty graces his lips. "Are you particularly attached to your current attire?"

Lance looks clueless. "No, wh—"

Kolivan pierces the front of Lance's shirt, talons out, and _rips_ , carefully avoiding the ribbon. The fabric gives with a satisfying sound. "That is why."

"Oooh," Lance sighs. "I—"

"We must speak about how you are teasing me," Kolivan declares, threads hanging from the pointy ends of his sharp claws. "You are misbehaving. And since this is the second time, it must be stopped before it turns into a habit."

"Yeah, I guess I am," Lance admits, a cheeky grin plastered across his face, so smug that even Kolivan can see exactly what Lance wants. And here he thought he was the one who was offered a gift. "So what are you gonna do about it?"

Kolivan stares at Lance with a stern expression. "I am going to give you what you obviously wish for. You will accept a proper punishment. In bed."

"Oh, yes. Definitely!" Lance replies in a very enthusiastic tone. He pulls a little at the red ribbon, unfazed by his tattered clothes. "Now, please."

"Maybe I should have kept to Zarkon and lived my life under a more lenient ruler," Kolivan mutters before he grabs a handful of rags and ribbons and hauls Lance in for a kiss. "Brat."

"You'd be bored without me. And I'm way hotter than Zarkon," Lance argues, lips against Kolivan's.

There's a point, of course, if not a very good one. Kolivan is done with more nonsense. As he throws Lance over his shoulder. Lance immediately moans and rubs himself against Kolivan's chest, dick hard already. Kolivan decides that he is indeed warming up to this Christmas tradition that the Earthlings are fond of, even though it is nonsensical to him.

He might like the holiday shenanigans even better when he has unwrapped his gift and taken Lance under the mistletoe. At least twice, and added a spanking for good measure. Lance likes those.

Maybe they can reuse the ribbon tomorrow.


End file.
